Confession of Love
by Kitsune Demon Girl
Summary: Two crazy fangirls visit the world of FMA. What havoc will they wreak upon the unsuspecting Amestrian military? Follow the insanity as Ed puts up with the two girls as they encourage him to confess his love to Roy and attempt to help with some problems. WARNING: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm fairly new to the whole "writing" business as far as fanfiction goes, so the spacing might be really bad lol. If anyone could help me with that, tell me how to space it or something, I'd be appreciative. This story is supposed to take place after Al gets his real body back, but since I haven't seen the entire anime nor read the manga, I don't actually know when or if that happens. Also, since it's never really mentioned where these military people sleep or live, I'm just calling it the 'residential area'. Sooo….yeah xD**

**Warnings: mild homosexual content. If you don't like it, then, well…GO THE F*** AWAY! :3**

**Also contains: Extreme randomness, several OCs**

**Disclaimer: I own…this story. That's pretty much it. I don't own the FMA characters. I barely even own the OCs I use.  
**

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, was on a train heading back to Central after completing a mission somewhere. Little did he know, he was being followed.

The train soon arrived at the station, and while Ed mused to himself about his secret love for Colonel Roy Mustang while he walked back to Headquarters, he became slightly more aware of two presences following him.

He stopped walking and looked behind him just in time to see two shadowy figures hide behind whatever was around. Edward sighed, figuring he was being stalked by fangirls again.

"Come on out, I know you're following me."

Cautiously, the figures came out of their hiding places to stand in front of him. Both were girls with dark blonde hair, no taller than about five feet and six or seven inches.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" demanded Ed.

The two girls glanced at each other before answering. "I'm Kristin," said one. "I'm Sara," said the other.

Sara spoke up next, "We're not stalking you to ask you on a date or something stupid like that, since you seem to be wondering."

Next was Kristin, "We've decided we're going to help you get together with Roy!" Ed immediately blushed and managed to stutter out his reply, "H-how could you know I l-like him?"

The girls smirked at each other and shared a knowing look, then turned back to him and said "We just know these things, we have our ways."

Edward seemed to recover from the shock of being found out after a little while, though he was still a bit red in the face. "So how are you going to help?"

Both girls gave him an incredulous look, almost as if they were screaming at him that he was a complete idiot. He just kind of stared back at them, totally lost. After the two laughed at his expression for a few seconds, Kristin decided to give the poor alchemist an actual answer.

"We'll be pushing you two closer from the inside." It was just then that Ed realized that the pair of giggling girls were both wearing the blue military uniform outfits.

A while later after that thrilling conversation, Edward, Kristin, and Sara all arrived at headquarters. Unfortunately for them, they were supposed to be there about half an hour ago.

"Any of you three care to explain why you're late?" Riza Hawkeye addressed them, in that serious demeanor of hers.

When it became obvious Ed wasn't going to come up with any sort of intelligent response anytime soon, Sara motioned to herself and Kristin. "It was our fault, Miss Hawkeye. We stopped to talk to Fullmetal along the way, and it ended up delaying all three of us."

"I see," was Riza's simple response. Once he was certain Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't going to shoot him, he proceeded to the Colonel's office to hand in his mission report. Everyone else was doing paperwork.

A few hours later, Ed was in the library reading a random book. Suddenly, and completely out of nowhere, Sheska, the mousy, bespectacled young woman who had previously worked in the National Central Library in Central City, appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Ed." This, of course, left Edward stunned at how she seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but he closed the book and responded nonetheless.

""Hi Sheska, what's up?" he said, as he wondered what she could possibly want with him at this time.

"Alphonse has been looking for you, he asked me to get you to meet him at the residential area."

Ed stared at Sheska for a few moments before agreeing and heading off to the 'residential area' to meet Al.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So uhh this chapter is terribly lame, but I gave improving it a bit my best shot. Hope you like it anyway! xD**

**Warnings: More mild homosexual content, one-sided incestual-type feelings and/or actions on Al's part. There's a green arrow at the top left corner of your screen called the "back button" if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…*checks*..Nope, I still don't own FMA.**

While it seemed to be a well known fact that both Elric brothers had someone they were in love with, hardly anyone knew the identities of these people. Aside from the brothers themselves, the only people that did know were Kristin, Sara, and the childhood friend of the Elrics, Winry. Sara and Kristin just magically seemed to know everything somehow, and Winry was the close sisterly figure whom Ed and Al told everything.

After Edward arrived, he and Al were in their room talking. "You were looking for me, Al?" Ed questioned curiously. Alphonse looked towards him. "Yeah, I think we should talk, brother." Ed blinked, obviously confused at this statement.

"Talk about what?" Al seemed to be struggling to keep an emotionless expression to seem like he was unconcerned with the situation, but it was obvious he really was quite concerned. He answered his brother's question with one of his own, "Who are you in love with?"

Ed seemed very hesitant, unsure of how Alphonse would react to him being in love with Colonel Roy Mustang. "Why do you want to know?" Ed questioned in a slightly wary voice.

Al's expression became slightly hurt and a bit worried. "I get worried about you when you try to hide things from me. Please, just tell me. There are some weird rumors going around about who it could be. I don't like anyone trying to take what's mine!"

By this point of the little speech, Edward was completely frozen in shock, and a bit red in the face. Fortunately, when Al moved to kiss him, he immediately regained his senses enough to manage to move his automail arm between them to prevent the advance.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I don't, uhm, like you _that_ way. Since you wanted to know so bad….. i-it's Roy. I-I'm just scared to tell him I guess…" The last part was more mumbled to himself than said to Al, but it was heard nonetheless.

After about three seconds, three girls barged into the room after pretty much kicking down the door. They were Winry, Kristin and Sara. Seeing no immediate danger of…well, anything, at the moment, Sara and Kristin kind of just stood around and stared as Winry literally dragged Al into the hallway with unnecessary force.

"What the hell were you thinking, Al?" whisper-yelled Winry. Seemingly done with the yelling, at least for the moment, she continued in a quiet voice. "I thought I made it clear that he couldn't return your feelings when you first came to talk to me about this."

Al seemed slightly disgruntled, but otherwise uncaring about Winry's lecture. "It was worth a shot, and you didn't exactly tell me who he liked so I had to find out on my own."

While all this drama was going on, Roy Mustang had coincidentally started to pass by. Upon hearing Winry's almost-but-not-quite-yelling, he hid around the corner – and was luckily not seen by anyone, almost _too_ luckily seeing as people were around – and started to eavesdrop on the conversation, or one-sided lecturing at least, at hand.

"Well you didn't have to be such a jerk about it!" yelled Winry. "He's probably scarred for life now!"

After a few minutes of this, Winry gave up on trying to lecture Al, seeing as he wasn't really paying attention to her anyway. Once they were gone, Roy made his attempt to sneak past the room, as he needed to go in that direction.

Unfortunately for him – almost as if to make up for his tremendous luck earlier – he was spotted by Sara, Kristin and Ed on his way past. While Ed's face reddened a bit, he only glanced in a different direction and otherwise didn't react much to the colonel's presence. Sara, on the other hand, got up and stealthily followed him, leaving Kristin to cover for her if anyone inquired about her sudden departure or whereabouts.

Just when Roy finally reached his room thinking no one had seen him, he was confronted by Sara. "You like him, don't you?" Roy barely managed to fight down the oncoming blush at this – which, considering how surprised he was to see he was followed by someone, was quite an achievement – and managed to maintain a look of nonchalance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." At this absurd claim, Sara glared at Roy viciously.

"Come on, don't play dumb. You're in love with Ed, it's so obvious." Sara was still glaring angrily at him. Roy froze, although it was a bit embarrassing for the Flame Alchemist to be intimidated by a seventeen-year-old girl.

Roy sighed, deciding he might as well tell the girl before she tried to attack him or something out of anger. "Yes, I love him. And? Why are you so concerned with this information?"

Sara gave nothing but a mischievous grin as a reply, darting away to who-knows-where leaving the Colonel to his own devices.


End file.
